


Test Chamber 17

by Ah_Vav



Category: Portal (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Chell!Michael, GLaDOS!Ryan, M/M, Sort of-companion cube!Ray, also sads, also sort of implied major character death but if you know portal 2 then you get why it's implied, also uh portal spoilers, if not then watch out for mcd, it's pretty fucking sad, portal au hella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ah_Vav/pseuds/Ah_Vav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael enters test chamber 17 feeling decidedly lonely and sick of all of this testing. That is, until he meets a certain robot that helps him through the level. But all good things must come to an end in order for progression, it's just standard test procedure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Chamber 17

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this just to torture ah-mogar on tumblr because torturing her is my favourite pass time but because I suck at updating my two other stories I decided to post this on here as a sort of maybe apology. If you're wondering though, my other stories are on a semi-hiatus, because I'm being really suckish at finding inspiration for writing them right now and I'm not even sure I'll be able to finish WYLLMF because it just seems really fucking hard to write for some reason. Anyway, here's some sad portal au.

“This shit is getting boring.” Michael huffed as he walked out of the elevator that he was sure wasn’t even safe for use any more. He walked along the short corridor into test chamber 17 and looked around, waiting for RYaN to give him any sort of instruction. He stopped just in front of a vital apparatus vent, assuming that whatever was inside it was going to be something he needed.

“The vital apparatus vent will deliver a weighted companion cube in 3..2..1.” RYaN’s robotic voice sounded surprisingly less crackly than he’d heard it get quite a few times before, maybe that was a good sign? He watched the vent open, dropping out what seemed to be a cube with pink detailing and a heart design on each of its six sides. Michael approached the cube, kicking it lightly with his foot before he even tried to lift it with his ‘handheld portal device’ (which Michael insists should just be called a portal gun but according to RYaN everything has to have specific scientific names). The cube lets out a scoff, suddenly unfolding into a humanoid looking robot that was shorter than Michael.

“You didn’t have to kick me, that was kind of uncalled for.” The cube - no, android? - says, looking unimpressed. Michael only stares at it, wondering how it went from being a very metallic looking cube to a humanoid robot who Michael swears has almost real looking although slightly too shiny skin (that matches the colours of the cube and has pink detailing that seems to have turned into tattoo like features), hair that appears to be real but doesn’t quite move as hair should and somewhat loose fitting clothes. “It’d also be cool if you stopped staring at-You know what? Never mind, let’s start over and I’ll pretend you didn’t offend me by trying to dent my side. I’m Ray, your companion for the duration of this test chamber.” The robot offers a hand and Michael quickly snaps out of his daze to shake the hand offered.

“I’m Michael.” Michael replies, rather ineloquently. Ray nods, pulling his almost skin-like metallic hand away after they’ve shook hands. Just because Michael knows he’s got to get on with the test, he gives Ray a slightly apologetic look as he lifts his portal device to try and lift Ray like a storage cube. Unsurprisingly enough, Ray isn’t lifted because the robot doesn’t fold himself into his cube form again, but instead gains a static force field-like shape around him, which causes Michael to raise an eyebrow. Ray quickly explains that unless Michael needs him in cube form then he refuses to change back into cube form but the force field makes him follow the portal device’s movement.

“This weighted companion cube will accompany you through the test chamber. Please take care of him.” RYaN’s voice sounded over the intercom. Michael just nodded slightly and grinned at Ray, who had curled up into his cube form as Michael reached a ledge that was slightly too high for him to just jump on to.

Michael drops Ray down and stands on him, hopping off quickly onto the ledge and lifting Ray up again before repeating this for another ledge. Ray stays in cube form for the next few obstacles, but they converse the whole time, and Michael realised that he was finally finding something enjoyable other than the victorious feeling of beating a test chamber or listening to the shit songs that RYaN enjoyed playing over the intercom to annoy him. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Michael vaguely takes in RYaN’s offhand comments as they go through the test chamber, completing all of the tasks rather slowly as Michael has an inkling that Ray won’t be allowed to pass the material emancipation grill when Michael reaches the chamberlock. They both enjoy every second they spend together, clearly forming a deep bond within the hours that they spent inside the testing chamber.

When Michael sees the heavy duty button that leads to a door, he lets out a small woop, guiding Ray onto it and dropping him so that the robot is standing firmly on it, having changed into humanoid form just a few minutes before. 

“God, finally fucking beat it. Thanks for all the help, Ray. Couldn’t have done it without you.” He grins at Ray, taking a second to stand still next to his robotic friend as he awaits instruction. 

“Yeah well you don’t gotta thank me, it was all you really. I’m just a transforming cube, after all.” Ray shrugs, but still looks cheerful, so Michael doesn’t bother trying to explain that to Michael he’s so much more than just a cube. 

The intercom cracks to life again before RYaN’s voice floods the chamber, startling them both.

“You did it! The weighted companion cube certainly brought you good luck.” RYaN still sounds somewhat normal, and Ray grins smugly.

“Yeah, I’m like your good luck charm, Michael.” Ray joked, and before Michael could make a sarcastic retort, RYaN was speaking again, although his voice had became slightly lower and was crackling.

“However, he cannot accompany you for the rest of the test and, unfortunately, must be euthanised.” 

“WHAT?” Michael and Ray squeaked at the same time, both looking appalled. 

“Please escort your companion cube to the Aperture science emergency intelligence incinerator.” RYaN sounded a bit manic now, letting out a quiet crackling noise that sounded vaguely like a laugh. Michael and Ray shared worried glances.

“I’m not going to throw my best friend into a burning pit of doom just to continue on with this bullshit testing!” Michael threw his hands up, glaring at the nearest camera. Ray was standing still, he wouldn’t have moved from his spot even if his programming allowed him to move freely within test chambers, because he was too busy staring at the incinerator that he knew Michael would have to deposit him into if Michael wanted to continue testing. Michael began pacing the floor in front of Ray, muttering curses under his breath.

“Michael, you have to do it.” Ray sighed after a few moments, causing Michael to halt in his tracks.

“What?! You fucking expect me to throw you in there? Because I fucking won’t. Hell no. What’s the worst that can happen if I don’t? I’ll stay here and eventually RYaN will give in and send some food or something down so I don’t die. RYaN can hardly expect me to just kill you; he said I was meant to take care of you!” Michael raged, his eyes getting slightly teary from the thought of killing Ray.

“You have to throw me in there Michael, that’s the only thing that will let you continue testing. RYaN isn’t going to send food or anything else down here because he doesn’t fucking care. If you don’t go now then he’ll probably send some fucking asshole robots to throw me into the incinerator and then drag you into the chamberlock. No matter what he’s going to have you complete your testing.” Ray sounded defeated, and Michael hated it. Michael absolutely hated the way Ray’s whole form deflated because Michael knew deep inside that Ray was right, but that didn’t mean Michael had to accept it straight away. Ray noticed Michael looking ready to argue, and spoke again before Michael could even fully open his mouth. “No, Michael. Whatever you’re going to say, I don’t want to hear it. You’re going to get rid of me because your safety is so much more important than mine. RYaN probably wants you dead, but he won’t kill you as quickly if you continue following orders. If you don’t throw me down there I’ll find a way to do it myself, I’m not going to let you endanger yourself because you’re a stubborn asshole. I’m just a shitty companion cube anyway.” Ray said defiantly, his voice cracking quite a few times. Michael’s chest ached, and before he even knew what he was doing he had his arms wrapped around Ray’s skinny metallic form.

“You’re so much more than just a shitty companion cube, Ray. I don’t know how I’ll go on without you.” Michael sniffled, a few tears running down his cheeks and onto Ray’s shirt that appeared every time Ray transformed into his humanoid form. “I don’t want to have to kill you just to ensure my safety, please don’t make me. I need you.” Michael’s voice cracked as he buried his face into Ray’s surprisingly soft hair. “Fuck RYaN, he can’t make me do shit.” Ray was crying too now, squeezing Michael slightly as if somehow it would save them from this horrible situation.

“Michael please just do it. I can’t handle this. I just want you to get out of here as safely as possible.”

“But I don’t care about the stupid testing or getting out of here.” Michael mumbled.

“Well you have to. You’ve got to finish the testing and get rid of that horrible computerised asshole. We both know you can go on without me. You’ve come this far.” Ray continued trying to convince Michael, and Michael knew that everything Ray said was true, except from the parts about Ray being ‘just a shitty companion cube’. Michael let out a quiet sob, accepting both of their fates. “If you won’t do it for yourself, then do it for me?” Ray whispered, and Michael pulled his head back to meet Ray’s gaze. 

“Fine. I’ll do it.” Michael avoided eye contact, his voice lacking emotion. He stepped back from Ray, giving his new best friend a sad glance as he walked towards the button that opens the incinerator. He slammed his hand down on it, (probably breaking something in the process) with tears still steaming down his cheeks, and walked back over to Ray.

The force-field like shape formed around Ray once again as Michael used his portal device to lead Ray towards the incinerator, stopping just before it as Michael could hear that the timer had jammed somehow, and he assumed that the button must have broken after he whacked it.

“I’ll miss you, Ray. You’re my best friend.” Michael bit his lip, and Ray met Michael’s gaze with a pained expression. Ray let out a quiet sob that Michael knew meant Ray would miss him too, if it weren’t for the fact that Ray wouldn’t exactly be able to miss him after the robot had died.

“And you’re my best friend, Michael... I-I love you.” Ray replied, his voice shaky. Michael’s whole body ached with the overwhelming pain of what he was about to do.

“I love you too.” Michael said quietly as Ray gave him one last half hearted smile before transforming into his cube form. Michael lifted his only friend over the opening of the incinerator, his arm shaking slightly. He let Ray drop after a few seconds, whispering a quiet “Goodbye.”

The intercom buzzed slightly as Michael stumbled back from the incinerator, tears streaming down his cheeks as he sat on the floor with his head between his knees. 

“You euthanised your faithful companion cube more quickly than any test subject on record. Congratulations.” RYaN had the nerve to imply that it was something Michael should be celebrating, and it pissed Michael off beyond belief. Michael swore he could hear RYaN chuckling quietly, but the intercom was cracking up again, and suddenly it went off.

With a new found determination, Michael got up, wiping his cheeks and storming into the chamberlock, vowing that RYaN would pay for making him kill his best friend. Michael could still hear Ray’s almost angelic voice ringing in his ears, repeating the things he’d said to convince Michael to drop him into that fucking incinerator; urging him to continue with his mission, to kill RYaN and save himself. And that’s exactly what he was going to do, after all, he only had two more lonely test chambers before he could go after RYaN, and he planned on finishing those in record time.


End file.
